What's This About Kids?
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Dorothy and Snow have been bugging Ginta about having children which gets Alviss thinking, “How come guys can’t give birth?” He goes to the “expert” before he tries to talk to Ginta about it, but he can't when he sees Snow and Dorothy clinging to him...


What's this about Kids?

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance. If I did Ginta would be with Alviss and Bell would be squashed.

Summary: Dorothy and Snow have been bugging Ginta about having children which gets Alviss thinking, "How come guys can't give birth?" He goes to the "expert" before he talks to Ginta about it.

Rating: T (Teen)

Pairing: GintaxAlviss

Warning: Stupid questions, Yaoi, Kissing, and mentioned of sex

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor

Me: This is Toko-chan's request, so I'm writing this story. Toko-chan, YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS OR I'LL BE MAD! --

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's a bright shiny afternoon in MAR Heaven today. All was suppose to be peaceful when…

"GINTAN! LET'S HURRY UP AND HAVE KIDS!" Dorothy told the blonde boy.

"Nani are you talking about Dorothy?" he asked the witch.

"I'm already old enough to marry someone and have kids so…" –Dorothy

The rest of Team MAR sighed when they saw Snow stomp over to the two and told them, "Ginta isn't old enough to have children with you! He's going to be with me!"

"Damn you…Gintan is with me!" Dorothy yelled as she clung to Ginta.

"NO ME!" Snow shouted back as she grabbed the arm that wasn't being held by Dorothy.

"GINTAN IS MINE!" –Dorothy

"HE'S MINE WITCH!" –Snow

"SPOILED PRINCESS!" -Dorothy

"Someone help…" –Ginta

Nanashi, Babbo, and Jack pouted as the girls didn't pay any attention to them. Alan laughed at Ginta's misfortune as Ed tried to calm the two ladies down only to get punched out of the way. Alviss on the other hand was disturbed of the thought of Ginta being with either of the two girls.

_Why is that question affecting me so much? It's not that I like Ginta or anything. _He told himself, but when he turned his head toward the direction of the blonde he turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks. _That reminds me…how come guys can't give birth?!_

Two Hours Later

Snow and Dorothy were still pulling on poor Ginta as the blonde's arm were all wobbly from all the pulling. Jack, Nanashi, and Babbo were still upset, but not as upset as before. Bell was asleep on the still unconscious inu as Alviss pulled Alan away from the group to talk to him about something personal.

"So what do you want to talk about?" -Alan

"…What those two were arguing about…" Alviss began, "How come guys can't give birth?!"

That question just came out of nowhere. Alan stared at him dumbfounded.

"Where did that come from?!" -Alan

"I'm just asking…because…" Alviss muttered. His voice trailed off as his face turned all red thinking about Ginta.

"You don't have to tell me. And I already know. The truth is…" -Alan

Everything talking about the male and the female body must be censored to fit the rating.

After the brief discussion Alan was worn out from explaining Alviss everything about why males can't give birth. Alviss was quite disappointed though.

"If that's it, then I'll be going now," Alan told the teen as he walked toward the direction of the Ragengrave Castle.

"This sucks…" Alviss said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss finally moved from his spot which seemed like forever as the moon was already out. He was taking in the information that Alan has given him about the reproductive system.

"It's not fair!" Alviss whined. He continued walking toward Ragengrave Castle. Inside the castle, Dorothy and Snow (who were drunk) were still clinging onto Ginta as Nanashi was flirting with some chicks again. Jack and Babbo were stuffing their faces silly as Bell and Ed (who finally gained consciousness) were next to Alan.

"Gintan, you need to choose between the two of us!" Dorothy told the blonde in a drunk manner.

"Yeah…Ginta…hic" -Snow

"About that…" Ginta stop when he glanced at Alviss who was glaring at the trio, "What?"

"…Nothing. I'll just leave you alone with those two like I usually do," Alviss said coldly as he walked away from them and in the direction to where his room was.

"ALVISS! WAIT!" Ginta shouted as he finally told Snow and Dorothy off by saying that he needed time to decided and followed the teen. The male members of Team MAR noticed this and snickered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop following me Ginta!" -Alviss

"Why should I stop?" -Ginta

"It's annoying!" -Alviss

"And…" -Ginta

"You have to choose between those two…about…marriage…" -Alviss

Alviss stopped running to let Ginta catch up to him. Ginta caught up to him, but he didn't say anything because he was too shocked to hear what Alviss told him.

"What are you talking about, Alviss?" Ginta asked curiously.

"You heard me right Ginta! Go to where Snow and Dorothy are! You have to decide on who to marry because…" Alviss voice trailed off as he was ready to start running again when Ginta put his hand on his shoulder.

"Alviss…what's wrong?" -Ginta

"There's nothing wrong!" -Alviss

"You're not telling the truth Alviss…" -Ginta

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" -Alviss

The teen broke free from the blonds grip and took off at full speed to his room. Ginta took off after him. He wouldn't let Alviss out of his sight until he figured out what was wrong.

Alviss finally made it to the door of his room and was about to go in and loc himself in his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder again.

"Ginta…please leave me alone…" Alviss said softly.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." -Ginta

Alviss didn't want to tell him about the conversation with Alan about the boy/girl system and how he couldn't be with Ginta because they were both men and that…

"Alviss…" -Ginta

"I…don't want to talk about it…" -Alviss

"…If that's the case, then let's talk about something else…like who I should choose as my **lovely** wife. Snow has soft lips and Dorothy has big boobs. It's going to be hard to choose between the two. Alviss who should I…" Ginta stopped when he saw Alviss' crying…Alviss of all people crying! "Alviss…"

"I want to be alone now!" Alviss said quickly as he forced himself away from Ginta, opened the door and slamming it in the blondes face, locking it.

"Alviss!" -Ginta

No response.

"…You're not telling me something that I need to know!" Ginta shouted.

Still no response.

"…Alviss are you upset because of that talk about marriage?" -Ginta

No response, but Ginta could feel the aura tensing in Alviss' room. He hit the jackpot.

"If it's about that then there's nothing you need to worry about. I'm not old enough to get married. Plus I only see them as friends, not lovers. After all I am a homosexual." -Ginta

The aura disappeared in Alviss' room as Alviss opened the door, but barely.

"How do I know if you're lying or not?" he asked in a soft tone. Ginta could tell that he was crying when there was no answer.

"How do I prove it? For one thing, I like a certain guy on Team MAR," Ginta began as Alviss slowly paid attention to what he had to say, "We started out as rivals, but gradually got to know each. I learned why he always acted so emo…it was because he didn't want to lose anyone close to him…when the time came for him to leave…"

Alviss opened the door half way, but still wouldn't look Ginta straight in the face.

"He was always so alone, but there was more than one occasion when I saw his smile, but it's strange. Whenever Dorothy and Snow would cling to me, he would always get upset at me. When the first time this happen I asked myself "What did I do to make him so mad at me?" Then it became clear that he was opening up to me, but with Dorothy and Snow around he would always go back into his shell." -Ginta

"Ginta…" -Alviss

"Today, when Dorothy and Snow were talking about marriage I noticed that he was more upset than usual. He went with Alan to talk to him about something I don't know and came back in a crappy mood and it didn't make it any better with Dorothy and Snow clinging to me. He tried to tell me off so many times while deep inside he was hurting so much because he wanted what was best for me. Now here he is now in his room waiting for me to leave to regret the decision for me to be with the two girls, but I told him that I was a homosexual and that I liked another guy, and explain everything about him…" -Ginta

Alviss had his full attention now but refused to look at Ginta.

"The guy I like…no…I mean love…is you Alviss," Ginta said sincerely.

Alviss thought that he was heaven when he heard that word. Tears continued to form in his eyes as he let Ginta opened the door all the way.

"Ginta…you're such… a baka!" Alviss cried.

Ginta smiled, "You know you love me! So what did you ask Alan?"

Alviss still didn't want to tell him what he asked Alan when he felt Ginta bend down next to him. He blushed madly as he tried to hide it, but it was nearly impossible. Ginta thought that he was blushing because of the thing he asked. The blonde closed the door, so nobody would hear them, but that only made Alviss blush even more.

"I asked Alan…" Alviss began, "About why males couldn't give birth to…" his voice trailed off. He said too much. Ginta showed the same expression as Alan in the afternoon: dumbfounded!

"You asked about **that**?!" -Ginta

"Yeah…and I was upset that only a male and a female having sex can create life, but homosexuals can't no matter how hard you try…so…I thought that I couldn't be with the guy I liked because of it…" -Alviss

"Who's the guy you like?" Ginta asked innocently.

"You should already know! It's you! YOU BAKA!" -Alviss

Ginta smiled, "I knew it."

There was silenced between the two as Ginta scooted closer to Alviss. Alviss blushed madly as he whispered in Ginta's ear if they could do anything tomorrow.

"Why wait?" Ginta asked as he took Alviss by the chin and kissed him gently. Alviss was shocked on how bold Ginta was and slowly returned the kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever, but it only lasted for two minutes when the two pulled away, "Let's just do **it** now!"

With that Ginta pulled Alviss onto the bed, undressed and…YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! It went on all night long though. Boy would Dorothy and Snow be jealous when they find out who Ginta chose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: I'm in a moderate mood.

Yohko: Why?

Me: School is over, but I couldn't meet my requirements…I still have a B+ in Social Studies, Health, and Science, but the Social Studies and Health teacher didn't even put all the grades in yet! IF THEY DON'T THEN I'M GOING TO BE REALLY UPSET!

Aussa: Then how come you got Pokemon Pearl as a reward? (She already has Pokemon Diamond.)

Me: I took the Humanities test (advance Language Art to see if I would be in advance Language Art next year) and I manage to get in. I also got a certificate signed by the President of the Untied States. George Bush who sucks eggs! My parents are Democratic, so I hate Bush!) It wasn't worth my time though.

Yohko: Oh really? When are you going to start the fifth chapter of Dark Memories? It's been two months since you uploaded it.

Me: After I finish random GintaxAlviss drabbles and the 13th chapter of Falling for the First Time. I already finished Snow's and Alviss' fight, so Jack, Ginta, and Nanashi are left, but I hate writing fighting scenes!

Aussa: Yeah…the comedy scenes are better and I want to watch Strawberry Eggs anime.

Me: The one with the cross dressing? Yeah I want to watch that too…when I get my internet back!

Yohko: Then hurry up!

Me: I will! Anyway read and review. THAT INCLUDES YOU TOKO! Ja ne!


End file.
